Let Alone
by Vinsifrois
Summary: Many years after a terrible war between anthro and humans, war that ended miserably and lead humanity into annihilation/slavery, a young man try to get away from the world madness. Will he find the peace that he has been so desperately searching for ? (Anthro Post-apocalyptic AU) (contains male x male pairing)


**Hello people !**

 **It's the first story that I dare to post on Internet** **so** **please be understanding with me. thanks :)**

 **Also English is not my mother language so this story might be filled with errors. However I will do my best to correct my mistakes but if you see some of them don't hesitate to tell me ! :)**

 **So before I begin really, I want to clarify some point about the story :**

 **\- the world take place into a furry/ anthro world so there is no animatronics in this. So no story about dead child or paranormal activity like that.  
**

 **\- There was a war between humans and anthro. As anthros have won the war, they treat the remaining humans as slave. So post-apocalyptic world basically (especially for a human).**

 **\- There will maybe shipping in my story. I don't know yet who exactly but expect some Mike x Goldie ^^**

 **\- oh and as i'm speaking about Goldie, some informations about the genders of the crew :**

 **Freddy (Fred) : male**

 **Bonnie (Bon) : male**

 **Chica (Chick) : female**

 **Foxy (Foxy) : male**

 **Golden Freddy : male**

 **\- as you can see, i mainly take** **the** **fnaf1 crew. Maybe I will incorporate later the others in the story.**

 **Alright, that's being said, let's the story begin !**

"Alright ! As you haven't met the quota, I will add 10 minutes of work today ! If you work well, maybe i won't add more !"

Oh shit, 10 more minutes of labor. I can't feel my fingers anymore. We are gonna drop dead from the work. Well we can't actually call it "work". "Slavery" would be a better word. Since they took most of the world, we are treated like animals. The irony...

The sun is already high, the other team will sure come soon. If we don't finish the job that we were allocated, it's the others who have to work longer. Their job is already big enough to look after in addition to ours.

 _Dig… dig… dig…_ I repeat to myself to help me to maintain the pace. If I don't do it, I risk not working well and then I will probably receive another punishment. Oh god please not another punishment ! Last time I fainted so early that they had to wake me to start again. A second time. I barely remember what happened but I know that the penalty was a lot harder than usual. I pray god will preserve me from a another treatment.

Well I know that praying is useless but I still try. Maybe he will finally come and help us ?

No no it can't be possible. If he really exists he would have avoided this whole mess…

-"Number 2113 ! Are you daydreaming ?!"

With the injunctions of the foreman, a black lion, I got a few quick and anxious looks from the others comrades. The rest of them don't dare to decrease the rate. With not a word i return to my previous task.

 _Pity please ! If you_ _are_ _watch_ _ing over_ _me now please_ _let_ _him_ _ignore_ _me. Please please please ple_ _a_ _…_

\- Well, well, well...

 _ _Thank__ _ _s a lot__ _ _!__

\- it seems that our little brat is getting impatient to regain his precious friend… the whip

 _Oh shit what I ask_ _ed_ _was_ _not difficult though !_

\- Hey ! I'm talking to you ! Look up to me while I'm speaking !

Already deep and daunting, the tone of his voice becomes more threatening. As I have unfortunately learnt by myself, when a Anthro talks to you, you must only reply with a minimum of words and – particularly important – you must always look down. The scar on my arm can attest as evidence. You only can look to your supervisor when it's him who asks but even when it's him who orders you, it's not highly recommended to do so.

With some hesitation, I dare to turn and face him. With his dark brown uniform and his taser, the anthro lion is pretty intimidating. His fur is mainly black with bands of Grey not far from his ears. His large silver mane could make him a big stuffed plush animal if I didn't know what he's really capable of. The large grin on his face lets me see his carnivorous teeth. Outside I act quiet but inside, I'm literally petrified with terror. He knows I'm afraid of him, like everyone here, but I try my best not to show it. Gosh, He 6 times stronger than me and easily 3 times my weight. I know what he can do and what he has already done what he considers "natural".

Sometime, when some of my companions are too "rebellious" , they mysteriously disappear shortly after. Nobody can find them anywhere. Nor any of their bodies. In theory, we are protected because we are under property of state. That's the theory, but in practice, they just don't care that some members of security actually eat the prisoners. What difference does it make to them ? One more or less, we are just humans trash. Anyways we can't complain, we are just forced to close our mouth. We are here to work and eventually serve as breakfast and nobody can change that fact.

Sometime, I wonder how they see us. Like a piece of meat ? Well that just concerns the species that is predatory by nature. Maybe like the little demons who destroyed half the globe ? Possibly but we weren't the only ones responsible for this disaster. Well from what I have heard from my comrades, it's the truth. I don't know how and why all this mess start.

The only thing I know for sure is that in the past, humans and anthro lived peacefully together for decades. But something changed eight years ago and the anthro took over the world. The reason of the conflict is unknown to most people. I have ask the others prisoners but nobody can respond me. Or they simply don't know more than me, or they know but they don't want to share it with me. I guess it must be very painful for the older if they don't want to say us the truth. My dad always told me that the older must give the best example and transmit knowledge. Oh my dad... I miss him so bad.

When the war began, I was only 6 years old. Now with my 14 years old, I'm one of the youngest in this camp. All I remember was the cries of my parents when **they** entered.

Everything went very quickly. We were in the living room. My parents were looking at the tv while I was playing with my teddy bear. It was rather quiet until I heard the sound of a car outside. Suddenly the atmosphere becomes very heavy in the room. My both parent looked at each other before three knocks could be heard at the door. My mom told me quickly to go to my room. Then she went to the front door. My dad carried me to my room. They were anxious. Somehow, they knew what was going to happen next.

After closing my door, my dad told me to hide under the bed. I didn't miss a thing from the scene that followed. Two hooded men entered through the door to my room and started beating my father who was trying to protect me. Even though they were dressed entirely in black, I could see the tails and ears out of the holes. What I could see from my hidden post were a white wolf and a silver rabbit's tail.

Fat tears rolled down my cheeks. _What have we did wrong ?!_ _Who are these person ? What's happened to mom ?_ The questions were flowing in my head.

During the whole scene, I held my teddy bear close to me. It was my parents who had offered it to me for Christmas, 3 days ago. After beating to death my dad, they set him in a large bag that didn't seem empty. There was blood all over my room.

I continued to watch them from the bottom of my bed. I could not hold my tears and my cries anymore. I let out a cry of despair.

Unfortunately, they were not yet out of my room…

Hey did you heard that ?" said the wolf abruptly. "Yup, seems that we are not done yet here" his companion replied. Immediately, I stopped sobbing and hold my teddy tightly.

"Check behind the curtains, I smell something". The hare did what his comrade told him to do, only to found nothing.

"Nope there nothing here". "Odd, I'm sure there are a youngster somewhere in this place."

Suddenly, the tall figure look directly to the position where I was hiding. "Maybe under the bed" he said pointing his finger at me. I stepped back immediately by precaution.

"Ahah good idea ! Seems that you're smart for a rabbit"

"I'm a hare, you're idiot ! Now check under the blanket before our prey can escape."

 _Prey ?!_ _That's what they're calling_ _ **me**_ _?!_

But before I was able to think more about it, a bright light blinded my eyes.

"Oh oh ! look like we have a winner here" And with this sentence, a large white paw reached under my bed towards me. He grabbed one of my legs. His claws pierced my flesh there.

With the little strength I had due to my young age, I tried to get away from him. A resistance was futile because he caught me shortly after. I was lifted into the air as he held me by the collar. "A little wriggly, this one" said the wolf quietly and giggling.

"Let me down !" I cried, still clutching my plush.

"Or what ?!" the hare move a step forward "You'll call your mommmy ?" He show me the bag behind him. "I don't think she can help you anymore now". I look at the bag. It seemed to be large enough to contain two whole adults. Then I look again to him, a deviously grin across his face now discovered from his hood.

It's at this moment that I understood that I realized that nothing would be as before. These anthro, no. These **monster** had killed my dad and my mom under my eyes and I refused to believe in the truth : nobody have the power to bring them back.

My sadness was filled with rage. What have we done to deserve this ?!

"Your monsters ! I hate you !" I screamed with all my strength. But before I can spill out my anger a bit more, a cold paw covered my mouth. A soft but rude voice whispered to my ear "You don't want to finish like them mmm ?" I tried again to get off but his claws prevent me from doing any movement. He was holding me very tight. "So I advise you to not finish your sentence. Something bad will happen if not."

I began to cry again. He continued with his normal voice now : "We are not allowed to hurt child. So try not to force us."

The hare, still grinning add "Too bad your are protected. I know that some wolf would love to take care of you ~". His honeyed tone was more creepy than all the most terrifying creatures you canned imagine when you have 6 year old.

"What will you do to me ?" I asked, terrified.

It's the wolf who answer me "As you still a child, we're not allowed to hurt nor do anything else ~" I didn't like his tone but I let him explain.  
"You will be deported into a work camp and you will follow the order that we send you. Understood ?"

 _What ? Deported ? What's that mean ?_ "Yes sir..." I replied, afraid of what's happening next.

"Good ! Now sleep !" After that being said, I felt a big pain in my head and then I fell on the ground.

I barely heard the wolf said : "You don't think it's a bit cruel what we do ? I mean, it's just a child, he have never do anything against us."

"You seems forget what they really are. If we don't control all of the humans, they'll probably want revenge. We do what we do for a right cause."

"I guess you right…"

Shortly after I fainted. It's the only things I can hardly remember from the day when everything have changed. Those memories always make me sad. The worst thing is that I don't even remember the last words of my dad, just before he died. It's a real torture.

\- "Hey i'm speaking ! What is your excuse to slow down the pace ?!"

 _Grrr back to reality I guess. He doesn't seem very happy. Well, give him what he's waiting for and everything will be okay._

"I'm sorry sir. I was not very attentive. It will not happen again."

What's happens next doesn't surprise me but the pain does. I had no idea that he would put that much heart behind it.

After I raise myself up after the slap that he has inflicted, I keep my eyes down.

"Never do it again or next time I will add the claws ! Is that clear ?"

"Yes sir"

"Now return to your post !"

With not another words i return to my painful task. _Fucking Lion !_ _If I had such claws, I would have ripped him apart long ago._

As I was thinking of my revenge, a soft hand was laid on my shoulder. I threw a glance to the holder of the hand. It was one of my companion, number 2006. He give me a sad smile that told me everything that had to be said.

 _It's useless to get excited. Better to keep_ _yours_ _strength_ _._

A bit forcibly, I return to my workstation. I sometime dream of "what if I was free ? What would I do ?"

Oh it's always nice to dream. Everything you want, you get ! Isn't that fabulous ?

Suddenly we hear static coming from the loudspeakers. Oh cool, it's probably the end of the day ! I'm impatient to get to bed !

"To the AD block, your cycle is now complete ! Rejoins your cell peacefully"

Everyone gets up to get to their own cell. I'm so happy that it's the end for today that I nearly knock one of my companions. But half of the way to the building, the voice comes again.

"Message to Number 2113, your are now requested into the security office. You have 2 minutes"

After she says that, I get a few stares from the others. My only friend (2006) gives me a weak smile and makes a head movement towards the office.

 _Shit ! Seems that this lion_ _is only going to bring me trouble._

I run to the office without losing any time. When I enter into the office, three pair of eyes fall on me. My favorite feline of course, the manager of this block, a black cat is sitting behind his deck with an eagle. I don't dare look at them too long so I stand in front of them, waiting for their orders.

"This is the specimen who completed all the characteristics you wanted." said my foreman.

"Fascinating !" replied the eagle. He approached me "never trough you looked like that !". He then turn to his colleagues "Sorry, I never see a human this close !"

"Make yourself comfortable" said the manager who seemed lazy.

 _I'm a little confuse, what_ _do_ _they want_ _from_ _me ?_

He begins by turn my head in every direction. Then he took and look at my hand and mesures my height.

"1 meter 87 (+- 6 feet). He is the perfect size". He then proceeded to take all of my measures.

"He's a bit skinny though, isn't he ?" he asked sudently the two others. _No kidding sherlock ! It's not like I was in DisneyWorld…_

"Nah he's fine. He's even one the fatties here" the lion laughed. The manager smiled at his remark. The scientist didn't find it funny. Well I assumed he was a scientist since he wore a white vest.

"Okay then" the eagle sighs. He takes a metal instrument and said "can you open the mouth and stick out your tongue." The little thing he hold in his right paw is pretty scary for me. "Hey relax, it's only a fork. It's just to keep your mouth open."

He tells me quietly. I do what he tells me and open my mouth. "Okay now say 'a' ". I do what he says and he quickly checks my throat with a flashlight. "Okay you can stop. Geez what are you eating to stink this ?!"

 _Caviar at breakfast, waffles and chocolate at dinner your idiot !_

"You have lose you tongue ?" he asked again.

 _No I ate it too._

"Don't waste your time with him, they are not allowed to speak outside of their cell." the manager says in a annoyed tone.

The bird sigh "Anyways he doesn't seems sick, so I think I will take him as a specimen" he says to the felines.

"Good. He was beginning to get on my nerves anyways." the lion says with a grin at his face.

 _You_ _look_ _a bit like a idiot_ _when_ _yo_ _u_ _smiles from happiness._

"Okay, pack your bags, you're coming with me" the doctor says.

Packing doesn't take long as my only personal property is my old teddy bear with whom I sleep at night.  
I am accompanied by two guards. They take me to the bathroom. I hate bathroom time every two months.  
After a very cold shower, they bring me to a truck. The idiotic scientist is there too.

"Hello again mister…" he quickly look at his papers "2113, you have your belongings ?". I show him my plush as an answer. "Oh I see, well okay." He lead the way to the cabin. "By the way call me doctor Doppler, I'm now in charge of you. Oh and you can speak now too.". I don't say anything.

 _There are a difference between able and willing to talk, mister Doppler.  
_

He doesn't add any other words and enters the cabin. Guards force me to climb into the truck.

It's all dark there but a hole in the wall allows to see the other side. It's beautiful. I can see large field with in the far some tree.

Let alone in the truck, I'm wondering what will happened to me in the future. Where am I being sent ?

While I wonder about my future, I notice a hole in the metal sheet of the wall. I look more closely and I see that it's large enough for a person to go through.  
Not an anthro, because they are mostly taller than us, or an adult human. But for a child, it's okay. And for a teen ? Well I'm not asking myself any longer. It's the only way to get out of prison and to get free. I must take my chance !

Carefully I set my legs and arms in the hole. It's located just between both wheels from behind. I should not be hurt.

With one push, I pulse myself through the hole and fall on the ground painfully.

I get up and look at the truck. Am I free ?

 **Prologue finish guys !**

 **Hope you like it ! :)**

 **I know it's pretty a really long prologue for a story but I has a lot to say about the background and all and all.**

 **It take me a lot of time to write, really ! I think the future chapters won't be so long but I can't promise anything ^^**

 **So basically fnaf in a world post-apocalyptic, it was a lot of time I was thinking about it and i'm pretty happy how it turn out especially when I have big lack in english. I would like if you give a few return. It will allow me to improve myself. So please my story please you, let a review, I accept all critics if they are constructive.**

 **Petite Note : Salut ! Alors je m'adresse maintenant au lecteurs francophones qui** **auront** **(peut-être) lu cette histoire. Une traduction en français vous intéresse t'il ? Si oui faites-le moi savoir par une review ou par un message perso et j'en ferai une que je posterai sur ma page DA ;)  
**

 **Okay then, take care of yourself and happy Holidays too !**


End file.
